1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system, a service providing device, and a service providing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a network device for providing a network system by which communications can be performed more safely, when providing a single sign-on function to a plurality of services on WWW (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
A conventional network device for providing services according to requests from a client includes a processing unit and a communication control unit. The processing unit provides a service that has been requested. The communication control unit makes an inquiry to an authentication server when access is received from a client who has not logged in, issues an authentication ticket for accessing the network device if the authentication has been completed, and receives the authentication ticket when an access is received from a client that has logged in and causes the processing unit to perform the service.
In recent years, a usage format that provides services, typified by a cloud service, and a server side application function, has been attracting attention. In such a usage format, there are cases where authentication is required for receiving a service. However, when a plurality of services perform authentication according to different authentication bases (authentication standards), the user needs to perform the authentication by the authentication bases of the respective services which the user wants to use, and therefore user operability has been poor.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-296277